Ancient Memories
by Ten-Faced Paladin
Summary: Prequel to Legendary Celestial Warriors. How is it that the Legendary Warriors connect so well to the Sailor Scouts? The truth lies in the past with some familiar faces.
1. Mars meets AncientGreymon

I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon. Those belong to their respective creators and no one else. As much as I wish to own them I don't so that is that. If anyone wishes to sue me then face my rabid lawyers!  
-Ten-Faced Paladin 

Ancient Memories By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 1: Mars Meets AncientGreymon

It was total chaos. AncientGreymon allowed himself a moment to breath as he saw saw AncientTroiamon and AncientMermaimon distract Lucemon. All AncientGreymon could think about right now was how it had all come to this.

The digital world had been a world of chaos once. Back when he was a rookie on the continent of flame, the human/beast war was in full swing. There were battles breaking out everywhere. AncientGreymon was just an Agumon then. He had seen too many of those battles for his personal tastes. When he witnessed enough, he swore that when the war ended, he would ensure that it wouldn't happen again. By himself if he needed to.

It was a true blessing when Lucemon appeared and put an end to the fighting. AncientGreymon was truly happy when it did. No more lives would be lost with just over a squabble between different forms. This time of peace really allowed AncientGreymon to explore his world. He was newly digivolved then and no one was sure about it. They hadn't seen a Digimon like him before so he set out to try and find out if there were others like him. And found one, he did.

AncientGarurumon was a silent fellow. He was also very honorable and was also protective of his home on the continent of light. The people looked up to him and when they found that AncientGreymon and him were alike, they started looking up to the red dragon as well. AncientGreymon had stayed there for a while and enjoyed the peace. AncientGarurumon seemed ready to fight at a moments notice. He didn't trust Lucemon and his new rule over the digital world. He called it 'too perfect'. AncientGreymon just laughed and called him paranoid. The two had just defeated a horrible Digimon called Onismon at the time so AncientGreymon just wanted some time for peace to reign over the digital world for a change.

It soon turned out that the paranoia his friend showed was actually well founded. Lucemon had quickly grown corrupted and began exploiting his power. Enforcing an iron fist of rule over the other Digimon that served him. When he sent minions to take over the continent of light completely, AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon fought back. They had won before the sun set.

Now knowing that Lucemon was truly gone in spirit, AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon set out to find others who could help them defeat him and restore order to the digital world as it was meant to be. They knew that by themselves that they wouldn't be able to defeat him. One by one, they found warriors on each of the ten continents. AncientTroiamon, AncientMermaimon, AncientVolcamon, AncientIrismon, AncientWisemon, AncientBeetmon, AncientSphinxmon, and AncientMegatheriumon. Each of them personified the nature of their homes and each of them were willing to help bring down Lucemon once and for all.

That brought AncientGreymon back to the present. With the blindly loyal royal knights gone or come to their senses, the rest of the Ancient Warriors could concentrate on Lucemon himself. The child-like self proclaimed 'emperor' was fighting wildly against AncientMegatheriumon, having thrown the warriors of wood and water back. AncientGreymon began wondering when AncientGarurumon and AncientSphinxmon would activate their little plot. They said it had something to do with the Dark Star and the Silver Star that hung over Lucemon's palace.

Returning to the battle, AncientGreymon lunged forward with a beastly roar befitting his dragon-like appearance and attacked.

"**Gaia Tornado!**" he roared as he launched an intense stream of fire at Lucemon.

Lucemon watched the attack come and smirked, "Foolish warrior. You cannot defeat me. I am all-powerful!"

He held out his hands and the blast seemed to hit an invisible wall. AncientGreymon growled as he kept surging forward. He rammed his body against the small Digimon with all his might. Lucemon buckled slightly under the impact but continued with his superior smirk.

"Why do you think you can beat me?" a Lucemon asked, slightly bored. "I am the true master of this world. It is my right!"

"You lost that privelege when you began exploiting your power!" AncientGreymon bellowed as he pressed harder, trying to knock Lucemon off balance. "You brought this on yourself!"

Lucemon began to grimace as AncientGreymon continued the pressure. Soon, AncientMegitherumon and AncientTroiamon leaped into the fray with the other warriors following them. AncientSphinxmon and AncientGarurumon were still MIA. Lucemon growled and was slowly being forced to his knees by the eight warriors.

"You think you can force me to my knees?" he growled. "I bow to NO ONE!"

With a sheer blast of force, the eight warriors were scattered to all sides. Lucemon was breathing heavily while the eight warriors were struggling to get up.

"It seems that you have some slight skill," Lucemon chickled. "It is a shame that you will not be my new royal knights."

"We would never serve someone as corrupted as thee!" AncientWisemon shouted.

"A pity then," Lucemon sighed. "Such power as yours being in the hands of fools like you. I shall just have to eliminate you eight and the remaining two immediately. **Final Sacrifice!**"

Two large orbs appeared in Lucemon's hands. One was the brightest light that had ever been witnessed by the warriors. The other was the deepest darkness that could ever be imagained. Lucemon smiled crazily as he anticipated his victory.

"Good bye Ancient Warriors," he chuckled in preparation to attack.

"Now!" a voice cried.

Hidden in the ruins of what was once Lucemon's castle, two beacons of darkness and light fired out of the ground and up into the sky. In that endless night sky two stars shone brighter than any of the others. A star of purple lighht and another of silver light. The two streams of energy collided with the two stars and the entire world seemed to become shades of black and light. The only color that could be seen were the glowing lights coming from the chests of the Ancient Warriors. From the source of the beacons, AncientGarurumon and AncientSphinxmon could be seen at the source of their respective beacons. They were slowly moving the two stars closer to each other.

"Everyone!" AncientGarurumon cried. "Combine your power with the stars! We have to combine our elements!"

The warriors understood as they pooled their energy reserves, the light coming from them growing stronger as they did so. With a mighty cry, they all shot their light into the sky straight at the two stars as they combined. The result was a massive pillar of silver light that engulfed the area of Lucemon's castle. Red rips in the dark sky appeared just above where the stars had combined. Massive earthquakes ripped through the ground as the warriors felt a massive pull on their bodies. One by one they were yanked into the light. Lucemon stood his ground, and was feeling a pressure on his body. He opened his eyes and found a black substance of some sort was encircling him. He fought it with all his might but he was engulfed by it as the soil swallowed him, sending him to the centre of the digital world. When the light had stopped, a new mountain had risen which would be one day made into a home for Cherubimon. At the base of the mountain, were twenty small idols, each of them depicting either a human or a beast. The battle was over, the Ancient Warriors had rid the world of Lucemon at the cost of their own lives.

At least, that's what it appeared to look like...

-----------------------------------------------

AncientGreymon opened his eyes slowly. He felt like he had been sent through a real ringer of fighting machines. That or ate that Deramon guy's awful cooking for two nights in a row.

He stood up on his four legs and scanned the view around him. The earth was red and rocky. No plants in sight. He thought he was still on the continent of darkness for a moment before he dismissed that thought. He looked into the sky and found that not only could he see the sky, but that the three moons were gone as well. Wherever he was, it surely wasn't the digital world. Shaking the fog from his head, he decided to carefully consider his next move.

"I'll go this way," he muttered to himself while looking to a light on the horizon. "Food might be that way anyway."

So, with that goal in mind, he started his trek. He could have easily have flown but he didn't know anything about this place and the natives might freak if they saw a dragon flying in the sky. As he walked he noticed a few more celestial bodies in the air. The constellations he knew weren't there and he could actually see another planet with a moon in the sky. Deciding to keep his head out of the clouds for a change, he looked to the ground and noticed that it wasn't as devoid of life as he first thought. There was plant life in abundace as he left the rocky areas. It wasn't long before he found himself in a forest filled with trees with various shades of red leaves.

"At least the color's nice," AncientGreymon sighed to himself.

Shrugging again, AncientGreymon set out for food. It wasn't long before he found it. A fruit tree with a weird looking fruit was growing in abundance. They looked like meat apples from back home but they were red rather than silver. He chomped on one and realised it didn't taste a thing like meat. It was a fruit all the way through. Resigning himslef, he went about eating as much as he could. He managed to eat his way through three trees. He didn't even leave the core since he ate the fruit the whole way through. He did find it odd that the trees were in such a nice order. They were all in rows too. He just thought it as convenient anyway.

When his belly was full, he decided then it might be best to find a water source. He may be...wherever he was for a while. He also had to know where all the food sources were in case he had to leave or he collected enough to find the others. AncientGreymon just started sniffing when he caught a wiff of something weird. It was a sick smell that Lucemon would give off when he created the dark orb used in his Final Sacrifice attack. The only difference was that with this smell was that it was combined with flowers. The mix between sick and sweet almost made the Ancient Warrior of fire gag. He knew that anything smelling this sick was going to be trouble so he decided to follow it. He didn't get three steps when he heard a child scream.

-----------------------------------------------

(Minutes Earlier)

Princess Rei sighed happily as she felt the cool night air touch her skin. She was feeling cramped in the ballroom gown that her mother made her wear but she was happy for the freedom of the outdoors. She was like most eight-year olds. She never liked to hold still and would keep looking into everything. The only things she would really stand still for were her mothers lessons and when her grandfather would tell her stories about dragons and brave heroes. Her father was always too busy running the Martian Kingdom to pay much attention to her.

Rei did so enjoy the stories her mother and grandfather would tell her. How a brave and handsome warrior would always go out and resue the damsel in distress from the fearsome dragon. Rei would often play games where she would be the beautiful princess and a handsome knight would rescue her. Her mother thought it was cute while her grandafather would secretly watch to see if any of the boys she played with could be worthy of her hand in the future.

Tonight was a royal ball that a lot of Martion nobles had come to. Her father had set it up so to let Rei begin choosing a suitor. She really didn't like it, or even want to be there but her father insisted. He said that it was good to start early in trying to find a proper heir for the Martian throne. Most of the boys she met she hated instantly. They were stuck up snobs or just weak-willed and did whatever their parents told them to the letter. The few that she did like either weren't interested in her or were too old. After she met them all she snuck outside and went to the royal orchards. She had a 'secret place' there where she could be alone with her thoughts. There she could dream about her knight in shining armor in privacy.

She moved through a pair of trees when she heard a rustle of leaves. She stopped for a moment to see what it was but saw nothing unusual. Shrugging, she contnued on her merry way. After a few more steps she heard rustling again. She turned again to see what it was and found nothing. Deciding to get to her safe spot quickly she began to run for her destination. She didn't get two steps when she tripped and fell. Trying not to let tears come to her eyes from the pain in her face, she looked to see what she tripped on. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw coiling vines wrapping around her leg.

"Hellllloooooo," A voice snickered from the bushes.

A figure leaped from the bushes and landed in a crouched position just behind Rei. The monster was female, with limbs made of solid wood while wearing a one-piece that was composed of vines and thorns. The face was vieled except for greasy green hair. In it's right hand were the vinies coming out from it's skin. No doubt that this was a youma that her mother had taught her about.

"Lucky Vinella," the youma laughed. "Out here hunting when Mars princess comes out to play. Oh so lucky! Now I drain energy and end Mars royal line tonight!"

"Nooooooooo!" Rei screamed in terror, her short life flashing before her eyes.

The youma prepared to steal her energy when a large roar echoed through the night. Vinella stopped as she looked up to see where the roar had origionated from. As she gazed to her right, she instantly got her answer. A large dragon-like creature burst from the foliage and body slammed Vinella, sending her a few feet away from the princess. The sudden surge of force also snapped the vines holding the little girl down.

Rei stared open-eyed at the dragon that saved her. It stood on four feet and was covered in red and black armor. It boasted a large pair of orange feathery wings and it's head was white with spikey yellow hair. It also had three horns on it's head. Two on the sides with red stipes and one on the front.

Vinella stood up shakily and glared at the beast which attacked her.

"Stupid dragon!" she hissed. "Vinella going to kill little princess! Stay out of Vinella's way!"

"Get real,"the dragon growled, surprising Rei and Vinella. "Do you honestly think that I'm just going to sit by and let a monster like you kill an innocent child?"

"You no move?" Vinella snickered. "Then Vinella make you move!"

Vinella's arms shifted into points that looked razor sharp. With a hissing laugh she lunged at the dragon. She didn't see much of a threat from the 'beast'. She only assumed it was at the wrong place at the wrong time. It wouldn't last long.

-------------------------------------

AncientGreymon eyed the wierd monster coming at him. It came closer still before he flapped his wings and took to the sky. The monster ate dirt as it hit the ground.

"No fair!" it spat as it stood up. "You fly! Vinella no can do that!"

"Oh no?" AncientGreymon laughed. "Then I guess I'll have to come down!"

AncientGreymon dove down from the sky and in the blink of an eye, caught the monster in his front claws. It screeched and yelled, demanding to be let go. It really didn't help the situation for it. If anything, it only made AncientGreymon more determined to finish his ploy. He picked up speed with his wings as he eyes an upcoming tree. When he felt that the moment was right he released Vinella and sent her onto a one way collision with aforementioned tree.

Vinella smashed hard against the piece of foliage as AncientGreymon came down for a landing. He made a few tears in the ground from his talons but he managed to stop quickly.He quickly turned around to see Vinella pulling herself out of the groove she made.

"Urg," she groaned. "You think you tough now, but Vinella go to battle mode now!"

Vinella stuck her feet into the ground as she began to change her arms grew thicker as she began to sprout pods on her arms and legs. She laughed evilly as the pods opened to reveal flowers with razor sharp teeth.

"Now Vinella in battle mode!" Vinella laughed as she stood straight. "You not beat Vinella now!"

"Oh please," AncientGreymon growled. "You turned into a glorified Blossomon. I can cut them down like weeds. You won't be any different."

"Vinella not know what Blossomon are, but she stronger than that!" Vinella cried as she launched her carnivorous flowers at Ancientgreymon.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Ancientgreymon smirked as the flowers drew closer. "**Gaia Tornado!**"

AncientGreymon fired a stream of flame from his mouth that reached temperatures unmeasurable. The flowers didn't have a chance as they were ruduced to piles of ash and charred teeth. Vinella didn't even have time to react as the attack came at her. She let loose a horrible screeching sound as her body was engulfed in flames. It didn't take long for her body to follow her flowers and turn to dust. When she did, AncientGreymon stopped his assault and clenched his mouth shut to stop the flames. He exhaled slightly to allow the smoke to be freed.

He was mildly surprised not to see any kind of fractal code appear, but it did confirm his suspicions about not being in the digital world anymore. He looked over and saw the child he had saved sitting on the ground, holding her knees and trembling. She looked to be in shock. Ancientgreymon slowly walked over to the small child and saw that she was crying too. Not knowing what else to do, he gently nuzzled her side with his nose. The little girl looked up with fearful eyes at AncientGreymon.

"Hi," the Warrior of Fire smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Wh-who are you," the girl trembled.

"My name's kind of long," AncientGreymon laughed. "My friends call me Grey."

"C-can I call you Grey?" asked the girl hopefully.

"Only if you'll be my friend," AncientGreymon replied.

"Okay!" the girl smiled as she wiped her eyes. "Thank you for saving me Grey."

"You're very welcome," AncientGreymon nodded. "What were you doing out here?"

"I was going to my secret place," the little girl whispered. "Do you wanna come with me?"

"Sure," AncientGreymon smiled.

He stepped closer to the little girl and gently bit down on the back of her dress. He then quickly hoisted her up onto his back at the base of his neck. The girl giggled the whole way. When she took her seat, she made herself comfortable as she snuggled into his hair.

"Hmm," she smiled. "Your hair is really soft and warm."

"Thanks," AncientGreymon smiled. "You know, I never caught your name."

"Oh," the girl replied. "You're right. My name's Rei. It's nice to meet you."

"Hiya Rei," AncientGreymon grinned. "So, where's this secret place of yours?"

Rei smiled as she began guiding her new friend. All the while she wondered where he came from. He had saved her from that youma and was really nice. What seemed a little odd was that he didn't know who she was. She thought everyone knew who she was. Every time she went out to the villages people would be nice to her and want to give her gifts when they wanted to get close to her family. Grey wasn't like that. He didn't seem to want anything but her company. It also made her wonder if he wasn't from any of the planets in the Moon Kingdom. That could mean he's from a new planet that no one's heard of. Rei didn't consider the potential politics or something anyone else in the royal family would think of. She just thought how cool it was to have a friend from outside the kingdom.

Rei pointed out which paths to take until they were at a denser part of the royal orchards. Rei said to just go through the hedges and go straight. AncientGreymon didn't hesitate as he did so. When they were both clear of the shrubbery, AncientGreymon was treated to a very beautiful view.

It was a rather large clearing with a large ancient tree in the very centre. Its leaves cascaded the night sky in various shades of red. The moonlight made them all shine like rubies. On the ground there was a small lagoon with a waterfall filling it.

"Wow," AncientGreymon gaped. "Reminds me of the Village of Beginnings."

"What's that?" asked Rei curiously.

"It's back on my world," AncientGreymon smiled. "It's where all the babies are born before they're sent to families."

"Did you come from there too?" wondered Rei.

"Of course I did," AncientGreymon smiled. "All of the people in my world come from there."

Rei slipped off AncientGreymon's back before she jogged up between him and the tree. She then held her hands behind her back. She took a deep breath before asking her question.

"Grey, what is your world like?" she asked. "Is it different from Mars?"

AncientGreymon smiled, "Well, if you tell me what this world is like then I'll tell you about the digital world."

Their friendship rose from there. AncientGreymon decided to stay in Rei's secret place. The lagoon offered a nice place to drink and cool off while the orchards allowed him lots of fresh fruit. Rei would come almost everyday with some snacks she snuck from the kitchen and more questions about the digital world.

He explained the ten continents and the people who lived in each of them. He also spoke more of the Village of Beginnings which led to the Trailmon. Rei thought that Digimon sounded like very nice people. She even suggested that the digital world could join the Moon Kingdom, at least, until AncientGreymon told her that he didn't know how he got to Mars in the first place. That led to a discussion about Lucemon and how he and the other warriors rose to stop him.

"You guys sound kinda like the Sailor Scouts," Rei replied to that explaination.

"Huh?" was all AncientGreymon could say.

"Oh, you don't know," Rei smiled. "Well, each planet in the Moon Kingdom has a guardian who embodies the power of each planet. I don't know what 'embodies' means but it's pretty important."

"It means they represent the planet's power," AncientGreymon snickered. Rei may have been well-read for one so young but some words still eluded her.

"Anyhow," Rei continued. "A Sailor Scout is there to protect the kingdoms from evil and those who wish to harm it. My mommy is Sailor Mars. She says when I get old enough then I'll be Sailor Mars. She's been training me since I was six to be a Sailor Scout."

"Well good for you," AncientGreymon smiled. "Maybe when you do become a Sailor Scout then we can work togther to punish evil."

"Yay!" Rei cheered as she hugged AncientGreymon's neck.

----------------------------------------------

Queen Cassiopeia was somewhat concerned about her daughter at the moment. She had been acting a little different since her father had arranged the Martian nobles to visit the yearly ball. She had slipped off during the party which just proved that she was Cassiopeia's daughter.

People did say that Cassiopeia and Rei were incredibaly similar. They both had midnight black hair and were both very much in tune with their magic. The difference there was that Cassiopeia liked to wear her hair tied back while Rei would let hers flow freely. Their magics were slightly different too. Cassiopeia's was more tuned to the power of Mars while Rei's seemed more spiritual.

King Areis was not exactly thrilled to hear that Rei had rejected all the suitors that had come and then left the ball. Cassiopeia knew that he was a good man, but he was just too driven sometimes. He just wanted to secure a peaceful reign for his daughter and future son-in-law. Too bad he forgot quite often to deal with the present as much as the future.

Back to thinking of her daughter, Cassiopeia noticed that Rei seemed happier these days. She was smiling a lot more often as well. While it brought a smile to her face, Cassiopeia had to wonder just what brought up this change. Her suspicions were raised when she heard that Rei was sneaking snacks from the kitchens. Too much for just one eight year-old to eat by herself. It made Cassiopeia wonder if she was sharing the snacks with someone. Rei was also spending more time in the royal orchards than usual. Cassiopeia knew about the secret place her daughter liked to frequent. She herself had used it while she was growing up. Another problem was the orchards themselves. Some of the workers have been sending reports that entire trees have been robbed of fruit. Somedays there was something to salvage and others there was no fruit left on the brances. King Areis ordered more security but nothing seemed to make a difference. One frantic worker had said that a dragon-like youma was raiding the trees but Cassiopeia had dismissed that quickly. Youma took energy from people as sustinance. They didn't eat food like the rest of them did. While King Areis seemed satisifed, Cassiopeia was growing even more concerned when that news came. Her daughter frequented the orchard and may eventually have a run-in with this creature.

Cassiopeia decided that she would have to find out just what her daughter was bringing those snacks to. She waited for Rei to make one of her scheduled raids and she followed her. She didn't have to stay close, she still remembered the way to the clearing quite well. She waited for Rei to enter the clearing before waiting a moment and following her. She silently moved through the brush and peered through the opening. What she saw caused her to pale in fright. There, sleeping near a tree was perhaps the most intimidating, if not magnificent, dragon she had ever seen. Her fear grew as she saw her daughter walking right to it.

"No Rei," Cassiopeia whispered. "Don't wake it up."

Rei just continued on confidentaly and stood next to the dragon's head. She gently petted a section of it's armored head.

"Wake up sleepyhead," she giggled. "I brought snacks."

The dragon groaned before it opened it's eyes and yawned loudly. It looked towards Rei and Cassiopeia almost gasped when she saw it smile warmly. Cassiopeia assumed that her daughter had obviously found this creature and actually appeared to tame it. An impressive feat for someone so young. What came next shocked her even more.

"Hi Rei," the dragon laughed. "What's new today?"

Rei sighed as she handed a small cake to the dragon who gobbled it up, "Ooh the same things. Daddy still wants me to find a husband so the kingdom can be secured. He said it was my duty as his daughter and the princess of Mars."

Cassipoeia frowned deeply at hearing this. She and her husband were going to have words about that conversation later.

"That's just a sack of Numemon plops," the dragon growled. "The royalty has a duty to their people. The only thing they have to do is ensure the health and happiness of the people. Not to mention that love is something that cannot be forced. If you try then it will only lead to heartbreak or even worse, hate. Nothing good comes from that. You should listen to what your parents have to say, for they do have more experience than you, but in the end, the only voice you have to listen to is yours."

Cassiopeia found herself quite impressed. This dragon was remarkably well-spoken. It was true that she and her husband did have more experience in life, but Rei did not have to listen to them unless she wanted to. It was Rei's decisions that mattered most in her life, despite what her father wanted for her.

"You sound like you know what you're talking about," Rei smiled.

"If I listened to what others told me all the time," the dragon smiled. "I wouldn't have become one of the ten Ancient Warriors who stopped Lucemon."

Rei smiled as she wrapped her arms around the dragon's neck, "I'm happy I have a friend like you Grey."

"I'm happy I met you too Rei," the dragon, apparently named Grey, smiled. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't there to help me."

Rei smiled brightly before AncientGreymon started sniffing. He seemed to have caught a wiff of somethig new, "What is it?"

"Someone's here," Grey replied. "It's weird though. This scent smells a little like you."

Cassiopeia decided that she was now officially caught and she stepped into the clearing. Grey stiffened while Rei gasped in surprise.

"Mommy!" Rei whispered in surprise.

"That's your mom?" asked Grey, slightly surprised. "I can see the resemblance."

"Thank you," Casseopia smiled. "Um, Grey, wasn't it?"

"My full name is AncientGreymon, but I go by Grey for short," AncientGreymon introduced.

"Very well AncientGreymon," Cassiopeia nodded. "It seems that you have made yourself comfortable here in the time you have spent among us. You have even befreinded my daughter."

"Heh," AncientGreymon smiled. "What can I say? Making friends is easy for me."

"I can see," Cassiopeia giggled. "I am curious though, how is it you came to Mars? I have never seen any kind of creature even similar to you."

"I guess not," Ancientgreymon sighed. "Well your majesty, if you don't mind taking a seat for a while, I'd be happy to explain."

Cassiopeia nodded as she sat down on the grass while Rei decided to take a seat in her lap, "I have nowhere to be right now."

To Be Continued.

A/N: Here it is folks. This is a kind of prequel to my Legendary Celestial Warriors story. You'll understand how it connects later in the story. As of right now, AncientGreymon has made contact with the Martian roayl family. So far he seems to be accepted. Just what happened to the other Ancient Warriors anyway?


	2. Sir AncientGreymon?

I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon. Those belong to their respective creators and not me. Anyone who thinks otherwise are obviously misinformed or just plain illiterate if they can't read this. Anyhow, let's get on with the fic!

Ancient Memories

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 2: Sir AncientGreymon?

Queen Cassiopeia was amazed by the tale she was told by her guest. A world with creatures of various shapes and form. A world where three moons shone brightly in the night sky like stars. Where the people constantly change, evolve, and are reborn. She could imagine th beauty that this digital world held. It sounded truly marvelous.

As she sat ina secluded part of the royal orchard with her daughter in her lap, Cassiopeia was told about the digital world by AncientGreymon. This dragon...no, this courageous warrior had somehow found himself on Mars after he and his compatriots had defeated a corrupt ruler. The Ancient Warrior had her full attention as he spoke about his friends and the great battle that had sent him to her world. When he was finished, Cassiopeia could only slowly digest the information.

"I am...speechless," she managed to croak out. "I never imagined that there were more worlds outside of our galaxy. I had suspected but I hadn't seen any proof until now."

"Well," AncientGreymon snickered. "Now you know."

Rei turned her gaze to her mother with a bright smile, "I like that story mommy. It's just like the ones you and grandpa tell me."

"It does sound the same doesn't it,?" Cassiopeia smiled. "I think we've both made a good friend today."

"Aw shucks," AncientGreymon smiled.

"Still," Cassiopeia said while looking back up to the dragon Digimon. "It still remains that Grey has been stealing from the royal orchards."

"Uh...did I mention that I was sorry about that?" AncientGreymon sweatdropped, thinking he was about to get in trouble.

Rei looked up to her mother with worry. She really liked having Grey as her friend and she also knew what happened to people who stole from the orchards. They got sent to the dungeon for a long time. She didn't know how long but she knew it was a time-out for grown-ups so it had to be a really long time.

"I'm afraid that there is only one thing to do about this," Cassiopeia sighed as she set Rei on the ground before standing up.

AncientGreymon grimaced as he knew what was coming. Some kind of punishment that he knew he wasn't going to like. Then again, he really didn't like getting punished even if he should be used to it by now after his troublemaker childhood. He looked over to Rei and saw that she looked a little bit afraid of something. Judging by the look in her eyes, this wasn't going to be a fun punishment either.

"You, AncientGreymon," Cassiopeia spoke while pointing to him. "You are hereby going to return with us to the palace so that we may treat you as a proper guest and as an emissary of the digital world."

"Huh?" both AncientGreymon and Rei gaped at the Martian queen.

The elegant woman giggled at their confusion, "I can't really expect one of my daughter's friends and a newcomer from an entirely new world to just stay out here in the cold now can I?"

AncientGreymon and Rei both heaved a sigh of relief. The Warrior of Fire turned to look at his tiny friend, "Your mom plays dirty jokes Rei,"

Cassiopeia just giggled again. She loved a good laugh now and then. Even if she was the one who started it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

AncientGreymon wasn't very sure if coming to the castle straight through the main street of the village that was in front of the castle was a very bright idea. Even worse since the sun was beginning to set. He really didn't have a choice of it though. The queen had ordered him to do it so that the people can meet him and see that he is a friend of the royal family. Cassiopeia had reasoned that sneaking him into the castle would most likely bring the Martian militia down on his head. She also added that they had an annoying habit of attacking first and asking questions later.

'Gotta admit,' AncientGreymon reasoned to himself. 'Lady has a point.'

Rei was perched on AncientGreymon's back as they walked towards the gates of the village. Rei loved to ride on his back when she could. In fact, she tried to ride on his back at least once during every visit she made. Cassiopeia was walking alongside them with gentle smile on her face. Seeing her daughter this happy was a treasure in itself. She owed much to AncientGreymon for being such a wonderful friend to her daughter.

The trio had actually gotten to the gates before the guards actually noticed them. Cassiopeia noted that she would have to have words with the guards after the impending riot was quieted down.

"Your majesty!" one guard cried in shock. "What are you doing with that youma!?"

"Hey!" AncientGreymon said indignantly. "I am not a youma! I'm a Digimon!"

"Egads!" the other guard gasped. "It can talk!"

"Of course he can," Cassiopeia said sternly. "He is as intelligent as you or I. Perhaps even more so. I would also ask you not to be rude to my guest. He is an emissary from a new world and you would do well to show him the proper respect."

"E-emissary?!" the gards gasped at once. "Forgive us your majesty. We didn't know!"

"Obviously not," Cassiopeia sighed. "We shall be on our way then. Follow me AncientGreymon."

"Didn't I say you could call me Grey?" AncientGreymon snickered as he walked past the guards while Rei stuck her tounge out at them.

"Just keeping up appearances," Cassiopeia laughed as they continued on their way.

The trip up to the castle was somewhat of a repeat of the incident at the gate. The civillians had stopped in their tracks as they saw the crimson dragon walking through their streets. People whispered about youma or dragons. Parents kept their children close while other people actually dropped things they were carrying in in shock. Everything was more or less silent as AncientGreymon continued behind the queen. Normally, he would have thought the people would freak out but seeing their queen probably helped them stay calm.

"I guess they haven't seen a dragon before," AncientGreymon laughed.

"I guess not," Rei giggled. "I thought they'd be used to it after seeing youma."

"Youma are one thing dear,"Cassiopeia smiled. "Dragons such as our new friend are something else altogether."

The three continued on into the castle, causing stares and gasps all along the way. Servants had actually gone bug-eyed when they saw the Warrior of Fire walk past with their queen and princess. One or two maids had actually screamed when they walked around a corner to see him. One actually fainted. This just made AncientGreymon snicker. If they thought he was scary, they would probably have a heart attack if they saw AncientVolcamon are AncientWisemon.

Cassiopeia guided them into the throne room where King Areis was talking to one of his advisors. AncientGreymon looked upon the king and really couldn't find anything to be impressed about.

The man seemed of average human height with solid black hair. He was wearing a smallpair of glasses on his nose while being donned in royal robes that were the Martian royal colour of red. He looked about to be in his late twenties to early thirties.probably close to the same age as Cassiopeia. His eyes were wide in shock as he looked at AncientGreymon. He didn't look exceptionally strong or prepared for battle. Cassiopeia had told him that youma attacks were sometime frequent. He guessed that the queens on this world were the most powerful warriors while the men were the political heads.

'Oh Mermai and Iris are never going to let us hear the end of this,' AncientGreymon thought idly to himself. The only two female warriors did sometimes like to tease the male warriors about how they were tougher in some areas. Like in sports. Wasn't the guy's fault that the beast warriors were mostly too big or ill-equipped while the human ones were either bad at it or didn't want to play.

"Cassiopeia!" Areis sputtered as he stood up. The advisor had stumbled backwards in fright. "Why did you bring this youma into out castle! Why is it holding out daughter?! Why aren't you transforming to kill it?!?"

"Crimeny," AncientGreymon muttered. "Real epitone of manliness this guy is."

"Hnnnn," Rei pouted glumly. She didn't like it when her dad started freaking out like this.

"Calm down husband," Cassiopeia sighed. "This is not a youma. He is a Digimon from a planet ccalled the digital world. He is called AncientGreymon and he is one of ten elite warriors who have liberated his home from a dictator. He somehow found himself on our world so I have given him emissary status while we decide how to help."

"Emissary?" asked Areis. "How? Look at him. He's a beast!"

"That's a matter of opinion 'you majesty.'" AncientGreymon spoke loudly, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Yeah!" Rei nodded with a large smile. "He's one of the nicest people I ever met. He even saved me from a youma!"

Areis stood up with his temper on the rise as he did so, "Don't talk back to me young lady. I am your father! Now, get off the beast and go to your room."

"I don't wanna," Rei replied stubbornly. "He's my friend! If I'm going to my room then he's coming with me!"

"Rei," Areis growled slightly. He hated it when his daughter was stubborn. She obviously got it from her mother. Why couldn't she do what she was told like a good child? He did whatever his parents told him and look where it got him. He was king of Mars now. Even if he did marry into the family.

"Husband," Cassiopeia said sternly. "I have invited AncientGreymon here personally and I will not stand here and listen to you insult him. Now I suggest you stop being stubborn and give him the respect he deserves."

"How are we even sure he isn't the one who sent the youma to attack Rei and make himself look like a hero!?" Areis argued bitterly.

"I am this close to giving him the ultamite hotfoot," AncientGreymon sighed to Rei silently.

Rei giggled quielty as she nestled herself against AncientGreymon's hair. Meanwhile, the argument between husband and wife continued.

"I have spoken to this warrior myself and he has earned my absolute trust," Cassiopeia frowned mightily. "If you have a continuous problem then you will just have to deal with it. He needs our help and I will not turn him away because of the way he looks!"

"Then send him to Serenity!" the king bellowed. "Let her deal with him! His presence will only bring disorder to our kingdom and upset the balance we have worked so hard to create."

"That's the same thing a number of guys in the digital world said when we warriors came to town," AncientGreymon grinned. "One of which was Lucemon and look where his is now."

"Gone away and not coming back," Rei replied, smiling broadly at her new favorite story. "And everyone is living happily ever after."

Cassiopeia was just appalled by her husbands words about balance. He was such a stiff about keeping things in order when order was alredy being enforced. If one was looking to the dictionary for the word 'perfectionist', they would find Areis' picture right beside it.

"What order do we need to enfore?" asked Cassiopeia in annoyance. "We are at peace as we always have and the few youma that do appear have never hurt anyone yet. In fact, AncientGreymon here is more than capable of fighting them. How can his presence be anything but helpful?"

Areis sighed. He wasn't winning this battle of wits. He had worked hard to ensure the furute of this kingdom. His plans were set to ensure that Mars would be happy for ages to come. If he could only get the right boy to marry his daughter then he would be set. This crimsion dragon, 'AncientGreymon', (what kind of name was that?) could threaten to topple the entire thing. Mars was well enough protected without the need of this beast. Yet, his wife had said that he would be an emissary. A new world that could join the Silver Millenium meant a new world that could add more security to the future of his family.

"Very well," Areis sighed in defeat. "Prepare him a room but if he causes probems then we will send him to Serenity to solve his problem. Emissary or not!"

"I knew you would see things my way," Cassiopeia smiled victoriously. "Follow me Grey. I think one of the master bedrooms would be better for you. The beds are much bigger."

"Yes ma'am," AncientGreymon smiled.. "I haven't slept in a bed for a long time."

Cassiopeia lead the way while AncientGreymon followed her through the main doors. Areis slumped onto his throne with a tired look in his eyes. His precious order was now in danger of toppling, or was on the verge of getting even more support. He could only work to try and send the dragon back to his world before he caused any problems. Then he would be rid of him before getting support from whoever was the leader of that 'digital world' to help ensure his utopia that was Mars.

--------------------------------------------------------

"I apologize for my husband Grey," Cassiopeia sighed as the three travelled up a large flight of stairs. "We don't see eye to eye on a number of things."

"So I can see," AncientGreymon sighed darkly. "Treating me different because of my appearance. It's men like him who started the Human/Beast war back on the digital world."

"Human/Beast war?" asked Rei curiously.

"A war that engulfed the entire planet," AncientGreymon replied sadly. "We don't know who started the war or why, but we know that the human-shaped Digimon and the beast-shaped Digimon began fighting in full force. The fighting was massive and many lives were lost. Something I do know is that a Digimon called Onismon had a hand in it. He was using the hate and fear to make himself stronger. After the war myself and a friend, AncientGarurumon, found him trying to start another conflict. We managed to defeat him and seal him away on a floating island. I don't think we'll be seeing him again."

"How horrible," Cassiopeia gasped as they reached the top of the stairs. "Why would anyone want to profit from the misery and pain made from wars?"

"Only monsters like Onismon and liars like Lucemon would," AncientGreymon growled. "They only care about their own needs and crush anyone who gets in their way underneath. Lucemon actually convinced himself that ruling the world was his birthright."

"It never ceases to amaze how much one can delude themselves to avoid guilt," Cassiopeia sighed. "I should hope that we aren't faced with an individual like that."

"If my luck holds out, sooner or later, there will be someone," AncientGreymon replied. "Then it won't be pretty when I get through with them."

"Well you luck changes today," Cassiopeia insisted. "The Silver Millenium, much less the Martian Kingdom does not tolerate those who harm others for their own gain."

A tiny yawn interrupted the conversation and AncientGreymon could feel the small child on his back begin snuggling into his hair again. He smiled as he felt this and decided that it might not be his room that they needed to go to first. Cassiopeia seemed to read his mind as she quietly motioned him to follow her. They quietly walked through the hallways as AncientGreymon could hear Rei's breathing take on an even pace. The small child had fallen asleep before they culd even reach the door to her room. Cassiopeia quietle opened the large door and AnceitnGreymon managed to squeeze himself inside, wings and all.

To say Rei had an impressive room was somewhat of an understatement. She had canopy bed with stuffed animals crowding around it like a small zoo of some kind. There were shelves filled with books which explained how Rei was so well-read for someone her age. The carpet was a crimson colour along with the bedsheets. This little girl even had her own bathroom. AncientGreymon could see it from where he was.

"Whew," AncientGreymon whistled in admiration. "You royal folks sure like to live it up don't you?"

"I guess you can say that," Cassiopeia giggled.

Cassiopeia then reached gently for her daughter and plucked her off of AncientGreymon's back. The small child moaned slightly in sleepy protest but nothing other than that. The queen then brought her daughter to the bed and tucked her in for the night. AncientGreymon smiled at the tender display. He hadn't seen his own paretns for quite some time. Not since he left for the continent of light anyway.

"There," Cassiopeia smiled as she returned to the door of the bedroom. "Now Rei can have her dreams for the night. We should get you to your room now before you all asleep out of the blue."

"Yes ma'am!" AncientGreymon snickered.

After another small trek through the hallways, AncientGreymon and Cassiopeia stopped in front of another doorway. Cassiopeia opened the door and AncientGreymon stepped inside to admire his new domain. The room was furnished with excellent furniture and paintings of Martian scenery hung on the walls. The bed was in canopy stlye like Rei's but looked as if it was made to fit two adults rather than one child. There was even a large bowl of fruit that was sitting on the table. Needless to say, AncientGreymon was very impressed.

"I think I'm going to like it here," he smiled brightly.

"I should hope so," Cassiopeia replied. "Don't hesitate to call for a servant should you need anything. The rope to summon them is right next to the bed."

"Servants too?!" AncientGreymon gaped. "Oh I am so going to help them earn their pay."

Cassiopeia couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles at the comment. Rei did that enough on her own whenever she was sick in bed, "If you feel you must. Though this is where we must seperate. I'm feeling a little sleepy too and no doubt my husband will want to speak with me."

"Well, good luck with that," AncientGreymon sighed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Grey," Cassiopeia nodded before she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Goodnight indeed," AncientGreymon smiled as he leaped onto the large bed. He marvelled at how soft it was and h ejust loved how the sheets were so light. He hadn't been in a bed since his time on the continent of light. With that in mind, he was determined to enjoy it while it lasted. Who knew when or if he was going to get back to the digital world.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The world was quiet as the Martian kingdom had gone to sleep for the night. Children were in bed dreaming about things children loved while the adults were resting up for another hard day of work. Even the animals were asleep as they waited for the sun to rise and announce a new day. The only people still awake were the guards who worked on the night shift to ensure the royal family's safety.

However, not everyone outside the castle were asleep at the moment.

A dark figure watched the main gate with her narrowed gaze. The guards changed position every so often and that was an opportunity for her to slip past them. The fools hadn't even noticed when she practically walked right past them. To their credit though, they couldn't see muh past the fog bank that she had created to help hide her. With that little obstacle overcome, the figure made her way past the gards and towards the castle itelf. There were guards at all the main entrances so those would have to be ruled out. The figure looke dup at the windows of th castle and found the one that she was looking for. Her eyes narrowed in delight as she walked to the wall below it. Looking to the ground, a blast of wind suddenly came from her body (and no she did not fart!) before she was hurledto the window ledge where she landed perfectly.

"Now, for the little princess," the figure sneered while looking at the sleeping form of one Princess Rei.

--------------------------------------------------------------

AncientGreymon awoke slowly and was grumbling incoherently. He was a terror to wake up on most days and when he woke up on his own he was either jumpy because he was excited about something, or was a complete zombie. This was one of the zombie moments for him. Like all zombies, he was also victim to a horrible craving. Like when zombies call for brains, AncientGreymon's stomach was calling out for his favorite snack.

"Cookies and milk," he mumbled tiredly before sliding out of the bed.

Completely forgetting that he was in a castle with servants to do this sort of thing for him, AncientGreymon trudged to the door ad nudged it open with his nose. Again, forgetting that he was in somplace new, he began trudging down the halls, not noticing the suits of armor that he almost hit with his tail. He was following his nose to find his prize that would end his mindless wandering. He could smeel the sugar wafting from wherever the kitchen was and he was determined to find it.

"Why is the kitchen so far away?" he whined sleepily to himself.

And that is when he smelled something new. Soemthing that speared his thought centre like a javelin and got his brain a kick-start into the waking world. he could smell that sick scent again like with that monster that tried to hurt Rei when he first met her. The only thing that was different was tht this one smelt of a rainy day rather than a field of flowers. The mixing scents weren't enough to cause him to gag this time, but he could already tell that it meant trouble was on the horizon. Remembering how dangerous the last monster was, AncientGreymon didn't hesitate in following the scent. How it got in the castle he didin't know, but it was going to get a serious butt-kicking before it would leave!

----------------------------------------------------------------

The figure stepped quietly closer to the tiny princess, not wanting to wake her before she could het her out of the castle. The figure's master wanted the tiny princess so that they would have leverage over the Martian Kingdom and hopefully a way to conquer it with all it's resources intact. A war with them would only drain the precious materials and resources that the red planet held and it would be such a waste. this way was so much easier and there would be much more healthy servats for the master.

The figure reached for the tiny princess to scoop her up when she heard something strange. It was like a wild stomping noise. It actually sounded smiliar to a a bunch of large animals or something. Whatever it was, it was coming closer. The figue looked to the door, wondering in idle curiosity just what was happening out there. The pounding noise suddenly came to a stop from what sounded like outside the door. the figure decided to make tracks before whatever was out there came in, but it quickly discovered that it was too late for that. The door slammed open and the figure was shocked to see a red armored dragon with a white helet standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?!" the figure hissed. "Metallia gave me this duty! Don't defy her orders you lower youma!"

"Why does everyone insist I'm a youma?" the dragon sighed. "I am a Digimon! Now get away from my friend!"

The beast gave of a loud roar which echoed around the castle before it charged forward at the figure. It instantly cleared the bed before tackling the figure into the wall. Too bad the wall couldn't handle the impact and both fighters fell straight throuhg into the open air. The figure now knew that she was in some serious trouble.

--------------------------------------------------------------

AncientGreymon emptied his fury on the creature he had just smashed through the wall. They were both struggling with each other so he didn't get the time to open his wings before they both crashed into the ground below. the Warrior of fire took the moment to leap away from his opponent and get a good look at her.

With the moonlight finally shining again, the figure that he had attacked was in full view. She had long black hair that was dine up in a braid with two ble antennae sticking out of her head. Her eyes were a blood red and she didn't have a face. Her skin was blue while she wore a deep blue robe which could almost double for purple. Her nails were filed into claws while her arms lookd like she had some strenght to throw around.

"You're right," she coughed. "You aren't a youma. You caught me off guard too. Those are mistakes that Hurrica rarely makes."

"Heard it all before and I'll hear it all again," AncientGreymon sighed. 'You villan types always have to make this huge speech saying how great you or your bosses are. Let's just skip that part and go to where I barbecue you for trying to hurt my friend!"

"If you want to fight then I'm game," Hurrica snickered. "Just don't be the one who expects to win!"

Hurrica then opened her cloak to reveal a rather well proportioned body which had a large fan on the mid-setion. It immediately began spinning before she unleashed a large tornado. The attack tore up the ground as it went and it raced towards AncientGreymon. The ancient dragon Digimon didn't look all that concerned with his current plight.

"Wind feeds the flames you idiot," he smirked as he prepared to attack. "**Gaia Tornado!**"

Ancientgreymon then released a huge stream of flame from his mouth right at the tornado. The two attacks met head-on in a thunderous crash. A split-second later though, the torrential winds were engulfed by the flames beforthe burning power continued on it's way towards Hurrica. The youma in question shrieked in fright before leaping out of the way of the attack before it crashed into the outer wall leaving black scorch marks.

"Another mistake you rearely make?" AncientGreymon snickered as smoke billowed from his mouth.

"Shut up you stupid iguana!" Hirrica shriked before opening her cloak again. This time there looked to be some kind of shower head on her mid-section instead of a fan. Hurrica smirked before firing at Ancientgreymon again. Only this time, it was high-pressured water which was aimed right at the Digimon in question. AncientGreymon couldnt get out of the way fast enough because of his bulk and was easily smashed into the wall behind him by the stream.

"Graaaaahh!" Ancientgreymon bellowed in pain as he felt the freezing cold water seep into his armour. Steam began to billow out from the creases in the armor while cracks threatened to be revealed if it kept up much longer. Judging by the look on Hurricas face, she wouldnt let up until he was dead.

Up at the new hole in the wall of Rei's room, the princess in question was watching the battle. Tears were in the corners of her eyes as she watched her friend get hurt. Her mother probably couldnt help because the head of the guars was probably makign sure that her and the king were safe. No doubt a guard was already coming to get her at the moment. She was helpless to help her new friend and she didn't want him to die. Not when he started living with her. Not knowing what else to do, Rei brought her hands together and began to pray to the dieties that protected the world and gave her family the power of Mars to help her friend. What she didn't know was that as she prayed, her body was beginning to develop a red aura of energy. This was the power of Mars that she was born with and would one day refine so that she would become Sailor Mars like her mother did. Right now though, the energy was wild and untamed. It could possibly be used for almost anything, well, that's what many Silver Millenium scholars theorized anyway.

What Rei wanted to do was see that AncientGreymon would get more power so that he could beat the youma that was hurting him. The celestial energy of Mars seemed to respond to that before a thin strem of energy flew from her aura and connected to AncientGreymon. The effect was immediately visible. AncientGreymon's body seemed to glow a bright crimson while his eyes turned neaon red. On the centre of his head the symbol of Mars appeared, glowing brightly. With this new energy burning brightly within him, AncientGreymon decided to take back to fight.

He twisted his neck so that he was facing the onslaught of his opposing element and began to power up his attack again.

"**Gaia Tornado!**" he bellowed and unleashed another stream of fire at his target.

Usually, flame was beat out by water, but when you have fire mixed with celestial power against wter then there is a difference. The stream of water evaporateed on contact, sending steam billowing into the sky. Hurrica tried to push out more wateer bu she was running at full capacity as it was. The flames drew closer as more water was evaporated. Finally, the flames overtook Hurrica as she cried out in pain. AncientGreymon continued the stream until he saw something leap into the sky. Stopping the flames, AncientGreymon looked up to see Hurrica flying on some kind of wind streams. her cloak was burned away so she probably couldn't change weapons anymore. Spreading his own wings, AncientGreymon took to the skies in pursuit after her.

Hurrica knew that she was in trouble. Her mission was now officially a failure and this dragon that the royal family had somehow gotten was giving her a beating of a lifetime. She thought she had it beaten when she had it pinned to the wall with her water stream but then it somehow got a power up and blaster her. Now her cloak was gone and she could only fly with her wind abilities. She could also see that it wasn't going to help her since the dragon had taken flight and was comign after her.

"DIE!!" Hurrica shrieked while sending jets of water at her target.

AncientGreymon swerved around the blasts of water as he flew towards his target. he had to end this now and the Gaia Tornado probably wasn't going to cut it since she had gotten out of the last one. He just decided to bring out the big guns and make sure that Hurrica wasn't going ot be a threat to anyone ever again. kicking up the speed of his flight AncientGreymon swerved past another stream of watter and rammed himself into Hurrica. She groaned in agony as the ancient dragon Digimon's head broke the weapon attatched to her mid-section. AncientGreymon the smirked as he prepared his final attack.

"**Omega Burst!**" he roared at the top of his lungs.

His armor grew as hot as molten steel before fire burst from every concievable section. The air around him become a veritable inferno which lit up the sky. the guards who had finally come to help watched in awe as the large fireball grew in size. Inside of it, AncientGreymon found it rather cozy while Hurrica shrieked in agaony before turning to dust. When there wasn't any trace of her left, AncientGreymon released the attack and let the flames die. The sky grew dark again as the last of the flames were put out and AncientGreymon let himself drift to the ground. As he finally touched the soft soil, the glow that radiated in his eys and on his body finallyfaded. The symbol of Mars remained a second longer before it faded as well.

"Grey!" a young voice cried in happiness.

AncientGreymon turned to see who had called him before he found his neck caugt in the fearsome hug of an exciteable eight-year old.

"Hiya Rei," Ancientgreymon smiled. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Rei replied while she nuzzled into his neck. "That youma didn't hurt me."

"I'm glad," AncientGreymon nodded. "Now let's get you to bed."

"No!" Rei cried farfully. "I wanna stay with you!"

Now AncintGreymon didn't know what to do. He hadn't really dealt with kids before so this was all new territory for him. He looked around and saw the queen walking up to him. At least, he thought it was the queen. She was dressed up in some kind of outfit that was red and white. The skirt was kind a short too and she was wearing a tiara.

"Uh," AncientGreymon sweatdropped at the sight. "Is...that you your majesty?"

"Yes it is Grey," Sailor Mars smiled. "It seems that I was a little late to the battle."

"Yeah, you kinda missed it," AncientGreymon snickered. "I got her though. She's dust."

"'So it seems," Sailor Mars nodded. "Very well then. We shall discuss this in the morning. I hope you can get Rei to her bedroom alright."

"Huh?!" AncientGreymon gaped while Sailor Mars walked away with the soldiers. "Hey wait! I don't know anything about children! She's your daughter! Get back here! Ugh."

AncientGreymon looked to the small child that was still clinging to his neck. When facing down tyrants or evil mosters that were just plain strange, he was one of the best. When it came to kids though, he had no freaking clue what he was going to do. He was a warrior, not a babysitter.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning came and AncientGreymon was called down to the throne room. There, the king and queen were sitting on their thrones. he could see Rei sitting on a smaller throne to the side. Against the walls were numerous soldiers and advisors. He looked up at the king and queen again to see that cassiopeia looked happy while the king looke dlike he had swallowed a lemon or something.

"AncientGreymon," Cassiopeia spoke while standing up. "You have come to our world over distances that none of us can fathom. You have befriended the princess and have been a true friend to her ove the short time you have been here. Though you owe no loyalty to us, you have aided us in defeating our enemies and protecting those precious to us."

Rei smiled and giggled quietly as she gazed at the Dgimon who was smiling proudly.

"Therefore, it only seems right to do what we are about to do," Cassiopeia announced before walking to a point that was right in front of ancientGreymon. "Now kneel."

AncientGreymon bent his hind legs while he bowed his head to show his respect. Cassiopeia still held the seren smile on her face as she gently placed her hand on AncientGreymon's head.

"I now dub thee, Sir AncientGreymon," she spoke loudly for all to hear. "Royal Knight of the Martian Kingdom. You may rise."

AncientGreymon rose as clapping could be heard coming from all coerners of the room. All thee other soldiers and advisors had wide smiles on their faces.Rei cheered in delight as she ran to her friend and captured him in another hug. AncientGreymon just considered the ironly in his new position. Back home he was an enemy to all royal knights but here, he was one of them.it was strange how life turned out.

He just wished things would stay as nice in the future as they were now.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Chpater two is out and things have gotten strager for AncientGreymon. He is nw a Royal Knight of the Silver Millenium. How weird is that?? Next up is going to be AncientGarurumon. If you've read LCW then you know which planet he'll be ending up on.


	3. AncientGarurumon Wakes

I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon. Those belong to their respective creators and not me. If I did own them then I would have retired already. That and created a really cool crossover. Oh well, a guy can always dream I suppose.

-Ten-Faced Paladin

Ancient Memories

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 3: AncientGarurumon Wakes

The plan was shakey at best. AncientGarurumon knew that. It was based on a single prophesy that he and AncientSphnxmon had found while digging for means of getting rid of Lucemon once and for all. AncientGarurumon was never one to believe in prophecy. It was like saying that the future was beyond your control.

"_When the star of purest light and the star of deepest shadow combine their might, the forces of life will surrender their mracle. From their power, the great evil shall be sealed until all is consumed by him. The ten chosen will ascend to a celestial heaven while they leave totems for their descendants."_

Again, AncientGarurumon thought it was shakey at best. Still, there wasn't much else to go on and the prophecy was strangely accurate about what was happening to the digital world. So with this goal in mind, the plan was set. While the Rayal Knights and Lucemon were distracted by the other eight warriors, AncientGarurumon and AncientSphinxmon would concentrate their power on the Dark Star and the Silver Star. It tore Ancientgarurumon up on the inside to leave hs comrades alone while he and AncientSphinxmon would be safe at a distance, but there wasn't much choice in the end. The sounds of battle were massive and the cires of pain that could be heard were just unbearable in some cases. AncientGarurumon had to force himself to stand still so he could collect enough energy to connect with the silver star. When that crowning moment did come, AncientGarurumon roared out to his comrades as he and AncientSphinxmon unleashed ther power to the stars.

When this power was unleashed, Ancentgarurumon could see everythng turn to black and white tones. The only thing that had any colour was the light coming rom his comrades.

"Everyone!" he bellowed to the warriors at the battlefield. "Combine your power with the stars! We have to combine your elements!"

The other warriors didn't need any other kind of encouragement. He could see the powers off his friends being sent towards the joining stars. When it all came together, that was when things really got wild. AncientGarurumon could see the sky erupting in red tears while Lucemon was being sucked into a quickly rising mountain. He could also see the other warriors being pulled into the sky along with him. The last thoughts AncientGarurumon could recall was, 'here comes heaven I suppose."

All went black for him ater that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AncientGarurumon's eyes hurt as he regained his senses. He felt as if AncientGreymon and those kids had buried him in sand again. He was still sore about that and he always reminded AncientGreymon about that little stunt whenever he could. Checking his other senses, AncientGarurumon took stock of his surroundings. He could feel stone underneath him through his gloved fingers. The stones were rectangular and cold. he could hear people talking nearby and were sounding pretty happy. He could smell a mixture of various foods. Sweet candies to fresh bread was all there. The smells brought memories of his life on the continent of light back to him. Back before Lucemon and times he spent with AncientGreymon. AncientGarurumon opened his mouth to breathe and he could taste those scents. He idly wondered where he could get the food that those scents belong to.

Opening his eyes, AncientGarurumon's vision was blurry for a second beore it all cleared. Lookng around, he saw his two blades lying on the cobblestone in front of him. Seeing his other surroundings, he found that he was in an alley somewhere in what seemed to be a rather pleasant city. The streets were clean and there didn't seem to be anyone who was poor or desolated. AncientGarurumon dared to look at the end of the alley and saw all sorts of humans milling on the streets in the bright sunlight. Now AncientGarurumon knew that he couldn't have been in the digital world anymore. There may have been human-type Digimon here and there,but there weren't actual humans there. Wherever he was, he was on a human world. Was this his heaven? To be stranded in a world of humans?

"Well," the Ancient Warrior of Light grunted as he got to his knees. "No point laying around here feeling sorry for myself."

AncientGarurumon grabbed his swords and used them to help him stand up. After getting to his feet and catching his balance, AncientGarurumon started walking or the end of the alley. He was slow at first, but he soon picked up the pace. He got closer to the exit of the alley. No one seemed to notice him but when he stepped into the light, letting it gleam off his white armor, did people quickly took notice to him. Everyone grew silent as they stared in silent shock. People were muttering to each other about creatures called youma or something.

"Youmon?" AncientGarurumon grunted as he heard the word. Somehow, his speaking caused more of a stir. "What is that?"

"Not Youmon silly," a child's voice broke through the muttering. "Youma!"

AncientGarurumon looked to where the voice had come from and saw a small girl that had waist length blonde hair. She wore an orange dress with a large red ribbon in her hair. The Warrior of Light personally thought that it looked a little big on her. The appearance of the little girl seemed to cause even more gossiping. AncientGarurumon leaned down to the girl on one knee. His wolfish face didn't seem to be scaring her at all. The girl just contnued to smile brightly at him.

"Then what is a youma?" asked AncientGarurumon.

"I haven't seen one myself," the girl confessed. "I heard that they are monsters who suck people's energy for food."

"Ew," AncinetGarurumon grimaced before muttering to himself. "Never heard of them. Just where did I land?"

"Venus!" the small girl chirped happily, thinking AncientGarurumon was talking to her. "The planet of Love!"

"Huh?" AncinetGarurumon gaped.

"That's where you are," the girl explained. "You're on planet Venus."

AncientGarurumon looked at her strangely. He had never heard of anyplace called Venus. Wherever the power of the stars had sent him, it sure wasn't anywhere near the digital world. AncientGarurumon could feel a migrane coming on. It was one of those special ones that were reserved for when AncientGreymon did somethng incredibly dangererous, stupid, or crazy. Sometimes it was a mix of all three. He rubbed his helmeted head as he tried to combat the pan. His musing was cut short however when a gruff voice could be heard over the crowds.

"Hold it right there!" the voice bellowed. "You're coming with us!"

AncientGarurumon whipped his head over to where he had heard the voice and could see several men with spears and orange armor. He couldn't see their faces since the armoured masks were covering their faces. Even if he could he would know that they were upset about something. It was probably because of all the public disturbance that he was causing. He was about to run or it when he felt a small pair of arms wrap around his left leg with a small "Eep!"

AncentGarurumon looked down to see who had snagged him and saw the blonde girl he had been talking to, "Hide me. They're after me!" AbcientGarurumon didn't need any more motivation than that. Scoopng the girl into his arms, despite holding two large swords, he leaped onto the top of a building before running for it, leaving the stunned guards behind.

"Wahooo!" the girl cheered in delight. "This is so cool!"

"I'll bet," AncientGarurumon sighed. "Just who are you anyway? Why were those men after you?"

"My name's Minako," the girl smiled. "Those guys are always after me. They're just poo-heads."

"Such foul language for an eight-year old," AncientGarurumon laughed. "Who taught you that?"

"My momma's kitty," Minako smiled. "I heard him use it when he was telling jokes to her. What's your name mister wolf?"

"Just call me Garuru," AncientGarurumon replied. "My real name's probably a little long for you right now."

"Okay Garuru!" Minako smiled. "Wanna see the city?"

"Sure," AncientGarurumon sighed. 'Might as well know the lay of the land since I'm probably a fugitive now.'

So began AncientGarurumon's tour of the capitol city of Venus. Minako seemed to know her way around pretty well. She showed some of the most popular sights that she knew. She had also mention some history bit AncientGarurumon suspected that she was just trying to sound impressive. Minako also showed the Ancient Warrior her favorite places to hang out. There were a large number of children were there. They were a little wary of AncientGarurumon until Minako insisted that he was okay. That was when the children seemed to think he was the biggest thing since sliced bread. Mnako was pretty popular with the kids as well. Of course, AncientGarurumon couldn't really onder that since kids were on his shoulders ar trying to get there. A few were asking if his swords wwere real or how many youma he's fought. When the kids finally head enough piggybacks, AncientGreymon and Minako stole away for the venusian seafront. They both took a seat in the sand. They just sat down and enjoyed the sound of the crashing waves.

"Garuru," minako suddenly spoke. "What's your world like?"

'"The digital world?" AncientGarurumon asked. "It's nothing compared to here if I have to be honest. There are ten diffrerent continents there. I come from the continent of light. It's fitting since I am the Warrior of Light."

"Warrior of Light?" asked Minako. "What's that mean?"

"For a long time, the digital world was ruled by an evil kind named Lucemon," AncientGarurumon sighed. "He was a good king at first but then he started using his power for selfish reason and tried to force everyone in the digital world to be his servant."

"What a meanie!" Minako pouted. "Is he still king?"

"Nope," AncientGarurumon smirked. "Me and my friends managed to stop him. I am one of ten warriors. Each of us come from one of the ten continents. Furthermore, each of us have a special element to control. I call myself the Warrior of Light because I hold the element of light."

"Ohhh," Minako nodded. "That's sorta like the Sailor Scouts."

"Sailor who?" asked AncientGarurumon.

"Sailor Scouts," Mnako giggled. "There's one for each planet in the Silver Millenium. It's their job to keep the planets safe from stinky guys like youma."

"Hmm," AnicentGarurumon pondered."I guess that sounds a little like me and my friends."

"Uh-huh," Mnako agreed. "Maybe if the digital world joins the Silver Millenium there can be a Sailor Digiworld."

This caused AncientGarurumon to actually laugh. A representative of all the power the digital world held. An amusing idea since there probably couldn't be an individula like that because the power of the digital world was just too diverse to compress into one beng.

"I don't think so Minako," AncientGarurumon smiled. "Ten Ancient Warriors are more than enough."

Minako shrugged as the two friends began looking out to the sea. The large sun was settng over the horizon, making all the water look like it was orange rather than blue. The smell of seawater was pretty new to AncientGarurumon since the continent of light was in the middle of several landmasses and nowhere near an ocean. He was finding that he was enjoying the scent and the scerenity of the view. Maybe this world could be his heaven after all. If the people were as frendly as Minako then he could learn to live here. He just wished that he knew what had happened to the other Ancient Warriors. He was a little worried about them.

"You there! Freeze!" a new voice bellowed.

AncientGarurumon turned and saw the men in the orange suits of armor. Now that there weren't any people getting in the way, AncientGarurumon could see the fulll uniform. The entire uniform was metal orange with shinng steel. Not an inch of flesh could be seen with only horizontal slits on the helmet for the men within to see. Their gauntlets were metal with small joints for the men to move freely. Each of them also weilded a spear. What was different from last time was now they were holding large shields that could protect their bodies. Form the waist down had what seemed to be like an iron cloak of some kind. Their legs were also covered with steel, but it didn't hinder their movements. AncientGarurumon didn't even wait for them to begin marching before he stood up with his swords. He also stood in front of Minako protectively.

"What do you want?" AncientGarurumon growled protectively.

"Release your hostage youma!" the leader of the men ordered. "Or be destroyed!"

"Hostage?" AncientGarurumon blinked. "What hostage?"

"Do you think us as stupid youma?" the leader growled. "Yhe child behind you! Release her at once!"

Ancient Garurumon sighed in agitation. Was this human stupid by nature or was he taking lessons? "Listen pal, I'm not taking Minako hostage and I'm not going to hurt her. Now get that through your thick skull and go away!"

"I see," the guard sighed. "You brought this on yourself youma! We are a peaceful ppeople but we are not unskilled when it comes to fighting. Charge!"

The group of soldiers charged forward with a unfied roar. Minako squeaked in fear at their assault. She looked to see what AncientGarurumon was going to do and was surprised to see him change his stance slightly. The guards had already changed their shields and had their spears pointed. AncientGarurumon just gripped his shwords tightly before he called his attack.

"**Sharpness Claymore!**" he bellowed before his attack began.

Mnako wasn't sure what she saw at this point. What she was sure of was that she saw AncientGArurumon disappear in a blurr of white. It then leaped high into the air before coming back down just as quickly. When it hit the ground, there was a loud crash whch caused the ground to shake. Two deep gouges were also cut into the ground as the force of the blow knocked the soldiers off their feet and into a heap. None of them were dead but their shields and spears had been cut quite cleanly. Minako was just amazed at what she saw as AncientGarurumon stood still again. She had never seen aqnyone beat a patrol fo soldiers in just one blow before.

"Wow!" Minako smiled brightly. "That was incredible! You really are a warrior aren't you?"

"I don't recall saying otherwise," AncientGarurumon snickered as he walked back to his small friend. He looked to the sun again and saw that night was approaching. "Okay you, I think it's time I get you home. It's the least I could do for my new friend."

"Awwww," Minako pouted cutely. "Do we have to?"

"Yes," AncientGarurumon replied, remembering how some of th kids back hom would act. "Your parents will be worried about you by now I'm sure."

Hearing about parents only caused Minako's pout to turn into a sad frown, "I...I don't have a papa anymore. It's only me and momma"

"Oh," AncientGArurumon frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. Would you like me to walk you home or jump on rooftops."

"Walk please," Minako smiled as she took the humanoid Digimon's hand as he out his swords onto his back. Anyone who was watching the scen would have found it cute in a strange way. The large hulking inhuman warrior and the tiny beautiful little girl walking together hand-in-hand.

Minako enjoyed walking with her new friend. He was really nice and nice to be with. He might have been a little cold but he had warmed up to her soon enough. She was amazed by how strong he was and all the cool stuff he could do. Jumping across rooftops and beating lots of guards in just one attack. Maybe if she was lucky thn her mother would let him stay at her house.

Minako guided AncientGarurumon throuhg the city streets towards what she called her house. AncientGarurumon wasn't sure what to expect from his friend's home, but he sure wasn't expecting what he saw when she pulle dhim into a lone path that had no buildings around it.

Minako lived in a freaking castle! It was all orange with bright yellow rooftops. It looked like it was made of crystal. Banners with a strange symbol on it fluttered from flagpoles. There was also a huge gate made of iron that blocked the way. Though it was very much a sight to see, that wasn't what had captured AncientGarurumon's interest at the moment. What his focus was fixed on was the legion of guards outside the gate and the lady at the front who looked none too pleased with him.

She looked to be a very mature lady who looked to be in her mid twenties. Her hair was blonde and tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing a very odd orange and white outfit that had one of the shortest skirts AncientGarurumon had ever seen. On her head was a gold tiara with an orange stone set in the centre.

"I will only say ths once youma!" the woman called. "I, Sailor Venus, and Queen Aphrodite of Venus, command you to release my daughter and surrender peacefully."

"Huh?" AncientGarurumon blinked. "Your daughter? Doesn't that mean Minako's a princess? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You didn't ask silly!" Minako giggled. "Hi momma!"

"Minako, are you alright?" Sailor Venus asked, her worry for her child's safety becoming quite obvious. "Are you hurt?"

"Nope," Minako replied with a smile. "Me and Garuru were walking through town. I was giving him the tour. He didn't know where anything was. I had a lot of fun too. You should have seen him! He beat a whole patrol on his own with only one attack! It was sooooo coooool!"

"Wait," Sailor Venus frowned. "You mean he didn't kidnap you?"

"Your majesty, I am an Ancient Warrior," AncientGarurumon frowned. "A warrior of great honour where I come from. I would never harm a child. I was merely under the impression that the guards wished to harm Minako somehow. The guards I had defeated had even attacked me first after I specifically told them that I was not intent on harming Minako or kidnapping her."

"I see," Sailor Venus frowned before turning to her guards, the leader of which, a man who had yelow jewels engraved in the helmet, flinched. "Why was I told that this gentleman had kidnapped my daughter?"

"Um..," the captain sputtered. "That was the report in whch my men had given me. This...creature, had taken the princess into his arms and leaped away from us."

"I see," Sailor Venus sighed. "Then it is a misunderstanding then. Tell me then Ancient Warrior. What is you name and which planet do you hail from?"

"My name is AncientGarurumon, Ancient Warrior of Light," AncientGarurumon introduced. "I don't hail from any planet in this kingdom. I come from a place called the digital world."

"You come from outside the Silver Millenium?" Sailor Venus asked in surpise. Mutters from the guards echoed that surprise. "Then I cannot in good conciense let you stay just anywhere. Please, come into the palace where we can accomodate an envoy from a new world."

"B-but your majest!y" the captan sputtered. "We do not know anything about him and he defeated a number of my men! He is obviously dangerous and is possibly a threat to you!"

"Nonsense," Sailor Venus denied while she transformed back into Queen Aphrodite, who was donned in a meautful orange dress which had topaz gemstones woven into the hem. "If he was a threat then he would have harmed my daughter by now. He even could have killed the men he fought yet we found them all with minor injuries and broken weapons. Besides, if my daughter trusts him then I will trust him. Is that clear?"

"Yes your majesty," the captain sighed dejectedly.

Aphrodite nodded before stepping up to AncientGarurumon and smiled brightly, "I hope that we won't let this incident get in the way of a possible friendship."

"You nonor me your majesty," AncientGarurumon smiled.

"So does this mean that Garuru is going to stay with us?" asked Minako.

"It does if he wishes to stay with us," Aphrodite replied.

"I would be glad to stay," AncientGarurumon smiled.

"Yaaay!" Minako cheered as she hugged AncientGarurumon's leg. "You'll love it here Garuru!"

The small princess that grabbed AncientGarurumon's hand and began dragging him to the castle. The rows of guards spilt as Minako ran through with her friend. The queen was close behind. The guards then headed inside as well. The captain watched them go with narrowed eyes. He then seemed to follow the other guards in rather reluctantly.

-------------------------------------------------

AncientGarurumon sat in a medatative pose while he mulled over recent events. Somehow, he got blasted to a brand new world that was populated by humans. They weren't unfriendly. Quite the opposite to be exact. His first friend Minako was rather friendly while her mother, the queen, made it quite obvious where most of her looks and attitude came from. Her majesty had welcomed him in with open arms after that nasty incident and gave him a place to stay. He had told his story to the queen and she said she would help him any way she could. Satisfied with that, AncientGarurumon allowed himself to be pulled around by th tiny princess as she showed him all there was in the palace.

"Cute kid," AncientGarurumon smiled as he stood up in his room. It had been a couple of days since he was welcomed in the palace. He had since then gotten used to palace life. Minako and the queen usually had their own affairs to tend to over the day. So to spend his time, AncientGarurumon practised his moves out in the courtyard before looking to the royal library to learn about just where the heck he had ended up.

He had learned a little about the history of the Silver Millenium. At one point the different planets were sparse tribes that each had their own specal strain of magic and expert skill. Mercury was well known for it's ice magic and intellectual schooling. Venus had the light magic, which would explain why AncientGarurumon was setn there, and was very well known for it's romantic traditions and belefs on love. Earth had plant magic and it's own special battle techniques. Mostly it was about using anything as a projectile weapon. The moon was the centre of this Silver Millenium and was strong in purifying magic and was proficient in it's armor and weaponry. Mars was unequaled in fire magic and it's spiritual abilities. Jupiter had the best thunder magic and the culinary skills it boasted were unrivaled. Saturn had dark magics but it had the best healers aside from the moon. Neptune was best at water magic while music was it's special skill. Uranus used wind magic and racing was what it was best at. Pluto had time magic which made it a powerful body. None of these worlds were people to mess with.

"Hey!" someone shouted. "What are you doing here?"

AncientGarurumon looked up from his book to see two guards staring at him angrily. He idly remembered them being part of the group he had defeated earlier. He could recall them because of he had heard their voices before.

"Reading a book," AncientGarurumon answered. "What does it look like?"

'You know, animals shouldn't be in places like this," sniggered the first guard.

"That might be true," AncientGarurumon replied, continuing with his reading. "But I'm a Digimon. Not an animal."

"You look close enough to me," the right guard frowned.

"My armor looks animalistic," AncientGarurumon sighed in agitation. "If you are so blind to be unable to tell the difference then maybe you sould do soemthing about your eyes."

"What?!" the right guard growled. "You'd better watch out beat. Being the queen's guest isn't going to protect you forever!"

"I don't need protection from anyone," AncientGarurumon remarked as he turned his page. "I am a proficient warrior if you would recall. I defeated your entire patrol."

"That was luck!" the left guard snapped before they left.

AncientGarurumon sighed, "Good Goddramon, what is wrong with the guards here?"

This hadn't been the first confrontation with the palace guards. For some reason they didn't like him. They often tried to intimidate him but that proved to be a bust. Not much could intimidate someone after they had to face the likes of Lucemon. Soon they tried being tough guys and keep him from going to places he needed to go by saying the queen said he couldn't go there. AncientGarurumon just shoved past them and said if the queen had a problem with him being soemwhere then she could tell him herself. AncientGarurumon just couldn't understand them soemtimes. It was like they were part of some gang or something.

Deciding that he had enough reading for one day, AncientGarurumon set the book back where he got it and went to see what was going on. Wandering down the hallways, he found himself in the courtyard, he found some kind of competition happening. The queen and Minako were both watchng with interest. In an arena of some sort there was a match going on between the captain and one of th other guards. It seemed that the captain had just won.

"Victory is mine!" the capatain bellowed for all to hear. "The prize is mine!"

The queen looked less than pleased about this outcome. AncientGarurumon felt rather queasy at the captans skills with the sword. True, they were nothing to be careless about, he still had a long way to go before he could boast about his skills like a Mammothmon would trumpet. He walked out into the open air of the courtyard and stood next to the queen.

"Just what is this contest about that our dear captain seems so happy to have won?" he asked curiously.

"Oh," Aphrodite sighed. "It is the yearly swords tournament that my mother the previous qeen felt the need to begin. The prize is a wish for whatever the winner desires. Within reasonable limits of course. It keeps the men's morale high and allows them to sharpe their skills so that we will be able to defend ourselves in times of strife. Venus is more of a loving planet than a warring one."

"I see. What did you mean by reasonable limits to the wish?" AncientGarurumon asked.

"He can't ask momma to kill someone," Minako replied. "He can't ask for other things like to be married into the royal lne or something."

Attention was tuirned back to the captain as he stared intently on the queen through his armor, "Your majesty, I have made my wish."

"And what wish would that be?" asked Aphrodite?

"I wish to see that ...FREAK, banished from the galaxy!" the captain spat while pointing his blade at AncientGarurumon. The Digimon's eyes narrowed as he steped forward. Minako had gasped while the queen had blinked. The absolute loathing in the captain's voice was unnerving.

"And why would you wish that?"asked Aphrodite intently. She was now consideringon denying his wish, if only she could.

"He is a mar on the beauty of our planet!" the captain spat. "He comes from a world that will no nothing of probably filled with monsters like him! I keep saying that he is a threat so I had my men watch him and try to keep him from going anywhere that he may cause trouble but he just refuses to do what he is told, the filthy animal!"

The whole time the captain was ranting about how AncientGarurumon was unworthy of being on Venus, the Ancient Warrior had smelled something odd. He had been smelling it ever since he had arrived on the palace. His animal side had been useful in that regard anyway. He at first assumed it to be a bad perfume or simeone needing a bath but it had been getting stronger rather than weaker. It reminded him of the royal knights, how they had been tainted by Lucemon's power and put under his control. The captan was reeking of this scent so there had to be something wrong. Stepping off the podium where the queen and Minako sat, AncientGarurumon walked straight to the captain and stared down at him.

"Do you have something to say monster?" the captain asked, his voice clear but his eyes obviously cloudly.

"I challenge the wish," AncientGarurumon spoke, earning gasps from the crowd. "I formally challenge you to a duel. Should you win, I will leave and never return. If I win then I shall remain here."

"Very well," the captain nodded before turning to the queen. "Do you approve your majesty?"

"I do," Aphrodite nodded. "You may begin when ready."

The captain nodded before he and AncientGarurumon took sepreate sides of the arena. AncientGarurumon drew both hisblades while the captain drew his ownsword. It was made of silver and had several gemstones embedded in the hilt. For brief second, AncientGarurumon thought the stench had increased slightly. He quickly disregardeed it when the captain took a running charge at him. AncientGArurumon reacted quickly by blocking the attack with his own blades before rolling to the side to avoid the full force of the charge.

AncientGarurumon knew that something wasn't adding up. Most of the people on Venus were rather nice and whilemay have been nervous at his looks, didn't outright cal hm a monster. They had only suspected him of it. The guard sentry was rather pleasant to him while the servents were respectful one they knew he wasn't a youma. Even the children of the servants loved him despite his silence. Why was it this captain and his men hated him so much?

As he rolled to the side, he started hearing jeers against him from the audience. He shot a glare at them and they shut up, but he then caught a whiff of something. It was the samesemll he was getting from the captain. It wasmuch weaker,but it wasstill there. Something was very wrong here and t was capturing all the guards with the captain as the source!

"Yaaaaargh!" the captian bellowed as he charged in for an overhead swing.

AncientGarurumon blocked with one sword before taking a swipe with his second. The captain leaped back and charged again for another strike. Yet again, AncientGarurumon blocked the sloppy assault, but this time, he had captured the blade of the silver sword between his golden ones. Without much effort, he used his sowrdsto knock the captain's right out of his hands. The weapon embedded itself nto the ground a foot away. AcientGarurumon prepared to punch the daylights out of the captain when the man suddenly dropped to the ground. The Ancient Warrior was confused for a moment before the scent he picked up started fading. Tryng to fidn it again, he found it wafting around the sword that the captain had lost.

Ths was when the sword started acting strange. A purple aura erutped from it and engulfed the item before anyone could react. For a brief second, AncientGarurumon could see a strange black symbol that had appeared on the hilt before it was engulfed. A horrible cackling had erupted from the smoke which had caused Minako to run into her mother's arms. When the smoke had cleared, a new figure was revealed.

It was a female judging from the obvious curves. It woresilver armor resembling aEuropean knight but olny enough to act as boots, gloves, chest guard, and helemt. The rest was all bright green skin. It's face was covered with a helmet which had six slits for someone to see through. Bright red lockes of hair tumbled from a spot behind the helmet. It also weilded two nasty looking scimitars.

"You...you...BEAST!" it rasped in disgust! "It's all your fault! You ruined everything!"

"Do tell," AncientGarurumon smirked.

"It was a simple mission!" the creature complaned. "Knightra was supposed to posess sword and infect guards. When all the guards were taken then Knightra take over palace becuase no one strong enough to beat all the guards. Then you come along! Knigtra could feel your power! You could beat all the guards! Knightra had to get rid of you but you just wouldn't go away! Had guards try to bully you but you no leave! Knightra then try wish but you challenge and now Knightra can't hide!"

AncientGarurumon growled while Aphrodite stood up to transform before she had numerous spearsaimed at her and her daughter.

"I not get all guards but I get some,"Knightra snorted. "But I kill wolf man first! He ruin Queen Matalia's plan!"

With that, Knightra roared in rage and charged forward with her assault. Unlike the captain, she had much more skill to boast for. Her strikes were ahrd and fast. AncientGarurumon quickly found himself on the defensive. Knghtra was relentless, but AncientGarurumon didn't get to where he was by laying down on the job. Leaping back to give himself some space, he prepared his counterattack.

"**Sharpness Claymore!**" he roared before jacking up his speed and racing for his target.

He leaped straight up as he got in front of Knightra before coming back down with his blades aimed to cut the monster in three. Knightra held up her scimitars with incrediblereflexes, and the two blades met in a shower of sparks. The ground cracked slightly at Knightra's feet from the impact. Seeing that she had stopped an assault that beat a patrol, she started cackling.

"Ha ha ha!" she laughed. "Knightra going to beat you good!"

"Idiot!" AncientGarurumon smirked. "That wasn't my only attack. **Absolute Zero!**"

Knightra gasped in surprise before she was engulfed by a light blue blast of light. When it faded, Knightra was frozen in a prison of ice. Blowing chilled ari from his mouth, AcientGarurumon gripped his blades again.

"Now, let's try this again," he smiled. "**Sharpness Claymore!**"

Leaping back into the air, AncientGarurumon brought his blades down on Knightra to shatter her into hundreds of crystalized pieces before they dissolved to dust.The guards all suddenly passed out after this event. Once Mnako and her mother were free, they ran for the Ancient Warrior of Light.

"Garuru!" Minako shouted to her friend as she glomped him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Minako," AncientGarurumon smiled. "I've faced Numemon stronger than that."

"I'm so glad," Aphrodite sighed in relief. "I see now why the guards were soagainst you being here."

"Yeah," AncientGarurumon nodded. "But it isn't their fault. That monster had posessed them."

"Youma," Aphrodite correected. "What was what we call a youma."

"Oh," AncientGarurumon nodded. "So that was a Youmon. Can't say I'm impressed."

Minako just giggled. AncientGarurumon was just so silly sometimes.

------------------------------------------------------------

It was a day after the ncident wth the youma. AncientGarurumon was now actually enjoyng his stay now that the guards weren't trying to harass hm. In fact, they had all approached him at least once, begging him to forgive them for their actions. Apparently the shame of knowing they did tha was a heavy cross to bear. AncientGarurumon had easily forgiven them. They weren't the ones in control ater all. Right now though, those same guards were now lining the great hall as he made his way to the steps in front of Aphrodite's throne before he bowed to her.

"AncientGarurumon," she spoke, her voice echoing through the halls as a royal scribe wrote down everything that was happening. "Ancient Warrior of Light. You have shown courage and perseverance thorugh evil that had seeped into our kingdom that even we were unable to find. You put yourself at risk to defeat it and rescue people you had just met. I ca only think of one way toreward your heroics.

She rose from her throne before stepping gracefully towards him. She placed her hands on both sides of her head before placing a kiss on his forehead. Right now, AncientGarurumon was glad that his armor hid any sign of blushing that he made of had. The queen rose again before gently leading him to stand up.

"I now dub thee as Sir AncientGarurumon," Aphrodite smiled. "Guardian of the royal Venusian family and Royal Knight of the realm."

The guards began clapping and whistling their approval for the decision. Minako was cheering loudly whi;a Aphrodite continued to smile. She whispered a whispered 'congratulations' before AncientGarurumon turned to face the rest of the hall and cheering spectators. AncientGarurumon smiled as he thought that he could get used to this.

To Be Continued...

AN: There was AncientGarurumon for the readers. He faced discrimination but he overcame it and kicked some youma butt. Now he's in the same boat as his friend on Mars. Next up is AncientMegatheriumon. Wonder how he'll do?


End file.
